


pretty maids all in a row

by 249b_east_35th



Series: attempting like 30% of Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: American Mary (2012)
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble, F/F, Knifeplay, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/249b_east_35th/pseuds/249b_east_35th
Summary: Kinktober Day 24: Bloodplay/Knifeplay"You're not afraid of me."





	pretty maids all in a row

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so behind on Kinktober it isn't funny, but I couldn't pass up a drabble for one of my favourite underrated horror flicks.

"You're not afraid of me."

Beatress sprawled out on Mary's table, a cartoon rendering of femininity made real with scalpel and needle. Small, perky breasts, curvaceous hips. Mary knows where to cut to shape her, to bring Beatress into sharp relief.

Her scarlet lipstick tastes like cherries, sweet and cloying. The colour clings to Mary's mouth, smearing darkly in the corners of her lips.

The smell of her clings too. Hairspray, expensive perfume. Iodine and gauze, something sharp and medical.

Black fingernails trace a path down her throat, between her breasts.

In her mind, Mary cuts.

_Maybe you should be._


End file.
